


Defiling A Desk

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Defiling A Desk

“Why won't you tell me what this is about? What's the harm?” Huffed Spencer as she folded her arms while glaring at Flinna. They were alone in David's office but then again the meeting wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. 

“David is the leader of the legend. Therefore...it is his job to convey all information about the legend to those who are part of it.” The empress said with an exasperated sigh. 

“But you're his superior.” 

“And that means that I'm yours as well. So can you follow my orders, Spencer?” 

Spencer shook her head as a smirk appeared. “What happens if I can't?” She asked while moving closer to the older woman, seduction in every step. 

Dammit. Fucking dammit. “What are you doing?” 

“Me? Oh just...wondering if there's any way I can persuade you to tell me what I want to know…” Gently, she tugged Flinna’s blazer off and then Spencer began to unbutton her girlfriend’s shirt, hands running down the pale chest every so often.

“Spencer...I'm not going to tell you anything except-Mmmm…” That spot on her collarbone...fucking hell. It wasn't fair. Flinna Flightfoot was sex. But she was reduced to quivering and begging mess thanks to a smartass from a family of particularly talented lawyers. It was madness. 

“I don't really see a problem with that.” Spencer said with a low chuckle. 

Flinna smirked. “Excellent…” she surged forward and pressed Spencer against the desk, her hands couldn't stop touching Spencer's legs...why hadn't she noticed how fucking sexy they were before? The younger woman was enticing in skirts. 

In the span of a few minutes, Spencer was on the desk now, back arching, half dressed and moaning into every kiss. And then- “Shit. Emily and Alison.” 

“Wha-Oh.” Flinna sighed. “Fuck…” And course she was shoved away. 

“Quiet! I...I need to get dressed. And you need to go…” Whispered Spencer sharply as she picked up her blouse which caused her skirt to fall to her ankles. Fucking perfect. “Flinna! This isn't funny!” 

“Ahem...right. Let me...um…” Flinna grabbed the skirt and gently made sure it was back in its former position at Spencer's waist before zipping it up. 

“Thanks.” 

“Please wear skirts as often as possible. I can't get enough of your legs…” 

That made her smile a little as she fixed her hair. “I've noticed. But please...you need to find a way out. I can't have them finding you in here with me.”

“Spencer...they'll know even if I'm not here.” 

“Whatever...please?” 

“Spencer's late,” Emily giggled from the other side of the door. “I wonder why…” 

“I am not.” 

“Really?” Flinna huffed as the other woman walked outside the office. The empress nearly burst out laughing when Spencer shoved her behind the door. Surely Emily and Alison had seen her. 

Flinna became a swallowtail butterfly because it was the first thing she thought of. It was easy to fly out a window as an insect without causing a scene. She turned around quickly to check on the meeting. All four attendants had arrived. The empress let out an internal sigh of relief before fluttering away to her room.


End file.
